1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container organizer, and to a refrigeration device having such a container organizer therein, and to a method of manually arranging a plurality of containers in chronological order using such a container organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, containers such as tin, cans, bottles and packets are organised generally randomly on a shelf within a shop or at home. Occasionally a member of staff will reorder the containers so that the older ones are closer to the front in an effort for customers to take these first. More particularly, such containers are only notionally at best organised logically within a refrigerator, such as a cooler behind a bar of a pub, café or restaurant. When new bottles, for example, are taken from storage to restock the cooler, they are more often than not placed within the cooler in no particular order. This is largely due to time pressures of the staff. Furthermore, particularly in domestic settings, there is no order to the insertion of bottles or other containers into a fridge or onto a shelf in a cupboard or pantry. Particularly with a fridge, it is therefore often difficult to determine which items are suitably chilled or older, and which items have only recently been inserted and thus may still not be suitably cooled.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to these problems.